The Magic of YuGiOh!
by Herald of Chaos
Summary: This is everything Kazuki Takahashi either didn't know, or wouldn't tell. Who are the real villians? What is going on? Don't worry. I'll tell you. Eventually. The rating may rise, due to battles.


The Magic of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Prologue: Flashbacks

HC: Yes! It's UP! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If you dislikealternate universesdo not, repeat Do Not read this story. Major OOC due to plot. Oh, yeah, flashbacks are in italics.

Ryou: Um, why are you messing with our lives now?

HC: Because, Chaos and I have wanted to do this for a long time. Deal with it. And disclaimer while you're at it.

Ryou: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, the characters therein or anything like that. You can't sue her just because she can't write a book of her own.

HC: HEY! I'm working on it. Let's just get on with the story.

Phone conversation adfjhiaf

HHH

_"Let me see if I understand. Millennia from now, when the people of this Earth have again gained advanced technology, I must be that which I am not, in order to prevent the progressive undermining of worldwide governments beginning in Tokyo." The robed figure turned chartreuse eyes on the court's Prophet incredulously._

_"That is what the prophesy means. I can neither change that, nor your reaction, Sire. I merely prophesy; I do not control." The second figure regarded his King with an unwavering and indifferent stare. "I will be there to aid you, though."_

"_Good. I shall await your alert. See that it is timely." The figure turned and strode out of the elaborately decorated corridor, down a side hall._

_The Prophet merely bowed at the retreating figure smiling with anticipation of the battle of wits to come. "Of course, Majesty."_

"You knew this was coming? You might have told us before you just randomly had me make that call." Slanted eyes turned accusingly up from the youth lying on the floor to the figure lounging in an armchair that had just recounted the tale. "Why didn't you?"

"Indeed it might have saved us a bit of trouble convincing him to help." The same accusatory gaze fixed in the brown eyes of another teen, sitting erect on the couch, turned on the young man in the armchair.

"Well, Jareth? They want answers." A boy remarkably similar to the figure in the armchair spoke from his position leaning against the wall. "You do have them, right?"

"I, uh, well," The figure glanced at the teens seated on the couch, then at his brother leaning against the wall, "I did, but you see, I can't just tell everyone about everything. Besides, prophesying is no longer my forte. I trust his answer was affirmative, though?"

"Well, the conversation went something like…"

_I will do no such thing. I have no reason to suspect you speak the truth, and I see no reason to jeopardize my company just to play a child's game. The cold voice over the phone sounded final, as if it would say one more thing, then hang up. You need a better reason than that._

_Well, we can offer you money. Si was nervous. The man on the other line had to agree, somehow. The fate of the world almost hinged on the agreement. And he'll be there._

_Stop wasting my time. I doubt you could offer me enough, and I won't do it for a hotshot kid. He was about to hang up._

_Wait! Think about it. I'm offering you millions in American. Just think about it. He was desperate, and he would sell all the gold in the world if it meant agreement. Then his brother chimed in._

"_We don't have that much money!" He whispered fiercely._

"_You don't," he glared, silencing the angered youth, "but I will. Just be quiet, he's thinking this over, I hope." He whispered back._

_$20 million American, no less. He wasn't going to barter with a psycho any longer than he had to._

_Fine. Payment will be received after the- Si was cut off viciously._

_Before. And it better count up. #Click#_

"So he got in but you need to pay him how much, Si?" The youth who addressed Jareth earlier glanced incredulously at his friend. "You don't actually have enough do you?"

"We do but-" He was cut off by the other boy's vicious gesture.

"We do NOT! Unless you own a gold mine in Africa, there is no way we will come up with $30 million American! We have to pay TEN MILLION to the first then ANOTHER TWENTY to that pompous jerk! And you think we have that much money!" The other teen flinched away from his vicious glare. Maybe he looked innocent, but he wasn't as naïve or soft-spoken as many people seemed to think

"Wait. HOLD UP! TEN MIL! Man, you guys make big promises. How did you end up paying him $10 million?"

"It was his fault." Again, Si backed away from the heat of the glare sent his way.

"You never did tell us how that call went anyway." Jareth was curious how his friend had gotten into this money managing mess.

Si flinched then sighed. "You want to know? Fine…"

_Well, if you don't consent it could spell disaster for the entire world. Si tried to keep panic out of his voice, but some leaked through. He kept glancing at his brother as if to say 'Help ME!' Unfortunately, he only got a you-got-us-into-this-you-get-us-out look. _

_I see. And I will also earn $10 million American if I agree to this venture? Seems to be a win-win situation. Very well, I accept only because of my insatiable curiosity. The silken voice almost purred with delight at the proposition._

_Yes. As long as this call remains totally secret. They can't find out or the one we are after might suspect something you understand. He glanced again at his brother, who gave him a thumbs up, then shook his head as if to say 'You're crazy you know.'_

_Of course. It is a pleasure to do business with you and your associates. Good day, sir.#click#_

HHH

HC: haHA! I know what you are thinking. What is going on? Well, you see, that's why the next chapter is called Revalations.

Si: Just don't keep 'em hanging too long. They're probably dying to know who the heck is talking. Oh, and readers who have figured it out, congratulations HC owes you all presents.

Ryou: Yes. If you have guesses, submit them with your reviews. Just use names if you can't match the characters up.


End file.
